Life Can't Just be a Zemeckis Cube
by Coastal Records
Summary: A new threat to Oasis rises, more destructive than anything before her. She is Itsura Youji, a seemingly kind Japanese girl living in New York near where High Five now lives. A continuation of the film with the adventures of its characters in their new lives in the virtual and real. Art3mis X Parzival (Samantha X Wade), Daito X OC. Includes Artzival fluff.
1. Offline Meetup

**III**

Chapter One: Offline Meetup.

 **III**

Before we begin, here's a quick index to understand who's who in the real world:

Parzival- Wade Watts (18. Main Character.)

Art3mis- Samantha Cook (18. Female love interest.)

Sho- Akihide Karatsu (11. This was the yellow wearing ninja who's actually a little kid in real life)

Aech (Pronounced: H or ay-ch) - Helen Harris (18. Main character's best friend)

Daito- Toshiro Yoshiaki (16. Red Armored Samurai who used that awesome Gundam in the final battle!)

Aikona (Ai-koh-na)- Itsura Youji (16. You'll get to know her pretty well...)

Also there are parenthesis around wherever a character speaks in Japanese.

 **III**

 _2045, Manhattan._

 **III**

Wade sighed in his chair, rubbing his eyes while Samantha ran her hands over his shoulders, "Hey, everything all right?" She asked in a slightly worried tone, sitting right next to him.

"Yeah. It's just owning and managing the largest technology property in the world can be pretty exhausting." He smiled at her.

"Hey." Samantha held his face before kissing him in the cafe, "You always know the best way to relax don't you?"

Helen raised an eyebrow before plopping down a big drink on the table, "Hey Parz, thanks for getting all our shit back after Sorrento blew us all up."

Samantha looked at her reprehensibly, "Aech! There are children present!" She raised a hand from Wade's cheek to indicate Akihide, who was sitting in a white chair by the table next to Toshiro.

Helen threw a thumb to Akihide between her and Toshiro next to her at the table, "This little dude can cut open seven hundred zombies in zone sixteen online, but can't hear the word shit?" Helen rolled her eyes and looked aside, "Girl c'mon."

"Sho you actually set the record in that area if I'm correct?" Wade asked, knowing absolutely everything about the game now.

Akihide nodded, "I did. Got me lots of attention from the female players too!" The eleven year old threw his small eyebrows upwards.

Toshiro reprimanded him in Japanese, "(Tsk. You're far too young for girls Sho.)"

"(Yeah, but I still have more girls than you Daito!)"

"(Oh shut up!)" Toshiro started tickling the little boy next to him, making him giggle before Helen rolled her eyes again.

"Can you two like not do the Chinese speak around us please?" Helen asked.

"For the millionth time Aech it's Japanese." Toshiro stopped tickling his sort of little brother, "Don't you watch anime?"

"Yeah, but dat girl's watching you Daito." Helen threw her nose upwards while looking at a very pretty girl by the windowsill of the cafe by herself, taking a sip out of the large drink on the table with a sigh.

She had long hair that was black just like Toshiro's and matching kind black eyes, and a long simple yellow dress, bouncing her foot while looking at Toshiro. She looked away instantly when Toshiro looked in her direction.

Akihide laughed before teasing Toshiro in Japanese, "(Bet you she was looking at me.)"

"(She...she's gorgeous...)" Toshiro gasped as she looked away.

Helen stomped her foot, "English please dude!" She took another sip of her huge slushee.

Wade smiled, lacing his hand with Samantha's, "Invite her to log in with us later."

"Uh..."

Helen put her huge slushee back down on the cafe table, "Oh, Parz, I almost forgot to thank you for giving us the best jobs in the world." She threw thumbs to Akihide and Toshiro, "You know, testing all of Oasis' new features ourselves."

"My pleasure. After all, you guys did help me win the challenge."

Akihide laughed while leaving his seat.

"(Sho!)" Toshiro hissed in Japanese, "(Get back here now! What're you doing?)"

He ran up to the pretty girl, "Daito said you're hmmmmfmf..."

Toshiro jumped out of his chair and wrapped a hand over Akihide's mouth, "Sorry, he can be an idiot sometimes, ow!" He looked down at a giggling Akihide, "Sho, did you just bite my hand?"

"Maybe?" The boy laughed again, running back to the rest of High Five.

Helen turned to her in game best friend Wade, "Hey. 5000 coins says he messes this up."

Wade had more confidence in his red armored samurai, "You're on." He nodded.

The girl looked at him from her high chair, "Was that your little brother?"

"Sort of." Toshiro bowed to the girl sitting by herself at the windowsill, "(It is very nice to meet you.)" He said in Japanese, "(My name is-)"

"Wait, you think that just because I'm Japanese I speak it?"

Helen chuckled and turned back to Wade, "Ha-ha-haaa! Get ready to pay up sucka!"

"(I'm just kidding. I do speak Japanese too.)" The girl giggled at a sweating Toshiro, "(My name is Itsura. Yours?)"

Wade laughed at a grunting Helen, "Hah. Looks like you'll pay up now."

"(Toshiro. My friends were wondering if you wanted to go online with us later?)" Toshiro turned to let Itsura see them. Wade, Samantha, Helen, and Akihide all waved to her with smiles.

"(Sorry but no. I don't let anyone know my real name in Oasis.)" Itsura bowed back when leaving her chair, "(I hope you have fun Toshiro.)" She promptly left the cafe making the bell at the top of the door jingle.

He walked back to High Fives table with a saddened look on his face.

Helen looked at him, "Did you get her avatar name?"

Toshiro shook his head slowly.

"No one breaks my man Daito's heart. If I see her in game Imma kill her ass." Helen wanted to grab the nearest Oasis and use her Iron Giant to crush her.

"Save it Aech." Toshiro sighed, "Let's just go online guys, I've been waiting all day to try out some new sword skills."

Wade shrugged, standing up out of his white cafe chair as Samantha swung her purse over her shoulder, "I guess we're going now?"

Akihide looked up at him, "(Hey. You okay Daito?)"

"(I'm fine Sho.)" There was a silence before Toshiro nodded down to him and ruffled his hair a little, "(Just fine little brother.)"

 **III**


	2. Aikona the Elf

**III**

Chapter Two: Aikona the Elf

 **III**

Itsura drew an aged walkman from the pockets of her yellow dress, along with a stick of bubblegum. After placing the gum in her mouth, she listened to her very favorite song from her very favorite eighties film, Young Hearts by Commuter from the Karate Kid.

As it played in her ears, she walked down the street from the cafe as she thought in English, popping the pink bubblegum in her mouth loudly.

 _My father emigrated here from Kyoto about six years ago, and I can't deny it. I'll always love this country. I love my home country, Japan, along with this one equally._

A couple heads from passing New Yorkers turned her way from her incredible beauty, and she kept thinking in her soft voice.

 _Ever since Wade Watts won the challenge months ago, the scape of the Oasis has changed vastly. More than anyone could ever imagine._

She looked up to the penthouse her father owned and walked into the lobby.

 _I never actually wanted to use the Oasis headset. Because my life has always been perfect. I'm always good with people. I'm happy with what I have. My father is extremely wealthy and only advised me to use it because my friends at school were using it. Especially boys._

Itsura smiled as she walked into the elevator to her penthouse.

 _I never cared much for boys, but...there was one that caught my eye from the cafe I was in. Toshiro. Not just because he's Japanese like me, but because I think he's very handsome and kind. If I only didn't have to let anyone know I was Aikona, I would have given him my avatar name and we could've gotten to know each other a little better I hope. I wonder if he's as handsome as he is in the real world in Oasis..._

Servants pulled open the door to her elegant penthouse with a bow, "Miss Itsura."

Itsura smiled at them and walked to her extravagant bedroom. She pulled the earphones out of her head and threw her beloved walkman on her huge bed. Itsura walked over to her omnidirectional treadmill and pulled her Oasis headset on. Her black eyes saw color rush towards them and a white inscription at the very end of them: OASIS.

Itsura's avatar Aikona formed into the national server and dozens of players of different heights and races walked past her smiling on the same platform all players started on.

"Hey Aikona!"

"Wassup Aikona!"

Aikona smiled back at her fans. Her heels clicked and her long lime green hair swung from side to side from her head. Aikona was simple, a tall fair elf character who had a beautiful face slightly similar to hers in the real world. She swiped her menu open and chose a certain game setting.

She smirked as her avatar was ported into the streets of Reseda California, and the very first game Halliday ever created: Karate Fighter.

Boys wearing skeleton costumes ran towards her on the edge of a small factory against a chain link fence, where Mr. Miyagi had saved Daniel LaRusso in the Karate Kid. The game was designed so that the video game enemies would try to defeat the player without help from anyone else, and had to use actual karate skills to defeat them.

Luckily for Itsura, she'd studied martial arts for years and this was her favorite game from OASIS. Her real body flew into actual kicks and chops like her skilled avatar Aikona as she fought.

The bully NPCs burst into coins as Aikona struck them with her boots. Flying into a spinning tornado kick, Aikona split an NPC into coins with a single strike as the horde descended on her. She'd set it to the highest setting, so over a hundred skeleton costumed video game enemies ran towards her.

Aikona defeated all one hundred of them, her lime green hair whipping in the air as she chopped and kicked through every single enemy. A bully found his actual arm torn off by her as coins flew from it before Aikona punched him into coins.

A bully character tried to kick her but she dodged it and kicked him in the face, defeated it turned into coins. The horde tried to tackle her but Aikona countered every attack and destroyed them. Afterward, a large pile of coins accumulated around her and she got a new notification.

 **[Congratulations, you have defeated previous player (Sho)'s record in this area and set a new time for clearing this stage! 1:37]**

Aikona shrugged. A hundred skeleton dressed bully game enemies were nothing for her in under two minutes, her character was just as fast her quick reflexes and incredible Karate skills. Next, she chose to go a brand new feature game titled: Sword Duels. Added recently by Wade, Aikona was teleported by the new port feature he added as well to a large arena as she knew it was time for the weekly duel.

She stood in the darkness of the gladiator's tunnel holding her sword. It was a katana with a lime green hilt that matched her hair. The arena was exactly like a Colosseum, round and built to hold hundreds of players.

In the audience, Atr3mis greeted Parzival with a kiss on the virtual lips, "Good to see ya hun."

"You too." Parzival turned to the center of the arena. The massive crowd stopped cheering and all the spotlights focused on a short stubby player who was holding a microphone.

"Introducing...the longtime reigning champion of Sword Duels...Exter!"

The crowd roared as a huge blue skinned troll warrior wielding two battle axes growled and clanged his weapons together in the air.

"And it is indeed true..." The announcer nodded as Exter the troll warrior huffed behind him, "The amazing, the powerful...the incredible!... Aikona is battling!"

"Aikona?" Art3mis turned to her boyfriend, "Who's that?"

Parzival smiled, "Only the fastest progressing player in the game. She's undefeated here in Sword Duels, and managed to progress almost as far as Daito here in terms of the new sword skill system I implemented."

"Sometimes..." Art3mis kissed his cheek, "I forget how smart you are."

Daito crossed his arms in the howling crowd of players, the red armored samurai awaiting the appearance of the troll's challenger.

 _Who is this Aikona person?...She sounds like an incredible warrior and woman...she must be intelligent, powerful, I bet she's..._

The beautiful lime green haired elf character wielding a katana stepped into the arena much to the agreement of the cheering crowd. Daito's jaw dropped.

 _The most beautiful girl I've ever seen..._

 **III**

 **Heyo, forgive me please for not uploading in so long but I've still returned! I've started writing a new story called 'Young Hearts Beat Fast.' It continues the Youtube Red Series Cobra Kai, and feel free to go check it out if you like the Karate Kid or if you've watched the actual show. Bye!**

 **III**


	3. Meeting the Children of Hiro

**III**

 _Chapter Three: Meeting the Children of Hiro_

 **III**

Itsura took off her Oasis headset slowly after winning yet another match in the Arena. Suited strangers wearing bowler hats and serious faces were in her luxurious bedroom.

She got into a fighting stance instantly, "I know Karate! I can-"

"Yeah we know you do Karate." One of them said, "You always do Wing Chun, Tae Kwon Do, and you've won National Championships in all of three of them since you were fourteen. Aikona."

Itsura stuttered, "H-How do you know I'm Aikona?"

"We know everything about you. Itsura Youji." Another man smiled, "Daughter of Taisuke and Noriko Youji. All Star student, athlete, and the newly named Princess of the Oasis, Aikona."

"Wh-What do you want? W-Who are you?" Itsura stuttered.

"There's no need to be afraid of us. We need your help. The _world_ needs your help." The only female among them muttered.

She was shocked, "The world?! What're you talking about? Get out of my house!"

"That boy you met in a café earlier today. Toshiro Yoshiaki. Are you attracted to him?" The one with a beard asked.

"That's none of your business!" Itsura snapped.

"Well I've got bad news for you Aikona. You won't be allowed to pursue him if you're with us." The only female in the group said.

" _Who_ are you?" Itsura asked again.

The bearded man chuckled, "Have you ever played the Assassin's Creed Game Halliday put in the Oasis? Oh who am I kidding that's only one of your many high scores isn't it Aikona?"

"How do you-"

Itsura was cut off by the woman, "Like we said, we know everything about you."

"Think of us as a sworn brotherhood." A Hispanic boy among them said.

Their only female companion cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry Jasmine. Sworn…Enclave?"

"Like the Masons or something?" Itsura asked.

"Yes. Precisely." The Hispanic boy nodded, "I'm only seventeen so I haven't been here for a while, but have you ever wondered if there was a secret force at play behind history?...someone…pulling the strings?"

"No…" Itsura shook her head.

"It was probably us then if you had a hunch." The tall woman Jasmine said, "Back when there was a huge terrorist plot to kill the president in 2039, we stopped it. The man who led us back then was Hiroshi Tomura, and we've since then changed our name to the Children of Hiro. We've had a lotta names."

Itsura squinted at them, "What do you want with me? You said the world needed me?"

"The world _does_ need you." The seventeen year old one said, "I'm Enrique. And we're looking for you to help us take down the Oasis."

"What?!" Itsura screamed.

Jasmine explained as she walked around Itsura's large bed, "The Oasis was never meant to happen. We're always controlling everything, the election of certain presidents, the fall of certain empires…it was us. The Oasis was a mistake, we planned to ruin Halliday's plans but a subordinate betrayed us."

"And thus began humanities largest downwards spiral since the Dark Ages…" Enrique sighed.

"Have you ever left your corner of New York?" The bearded one asked, "Have you ever seen anything beyond this _quaint_ little bedroom?" He looked around at how expensive her room seemed.

Itsura shook her head, "Not really no…"

"Well take my word for it." Enrique said, "The world's gone to shit. School attendance is lower than it has been in centuries, unemployment is higher than since the Great Depression, and poverty and environmental collapse are basically plaguing society like a disease."

Jasmine looked at the owner of the bedroom she was standing in, "Would you like to know what's causing it?"

Itsura nodded, "What is it?"

"The Oasis." Enrique said, "It's used a distraction from the world's problems. The world got so shitty that we decided to put on a headset and let the world get even shittier. And we want to stop it."

"The world will see us as terrorists." The bearded man mumbled as he fixed his bowler hat, "But after we've found a way to shut down the Oasis, and everyone's actually returning to a functioning society, they'll see that they were wrong."

"My parents aren't home," Itsura rubbed her nose, "You can all leave without them freaking out and calling the police."

"Aikona-"

"Leave!" She snapped.

"Itsura." Jasmine approached her, "There's a reason we chose you. You're one of the best players in the Oasis, we need someone like you to help us. You _know_ we're right."

"I don't _know_ anything!" Itsura yelled, "You're just a bunch of people who snuck into my bedroom and started talking crazy!"

The bearded man placed a special shiny white card on Itsura's bed, "Contact us if you change your mind. The Children could always use you Itsura."

"Get out."

The suited strangers bowed and left. The only boy stayed behind, "Hey if you really don't like Toshiro, I'm totally single and-"

"Enrique!" Jasmine said.

He nodded and left Itsura's room.

She sighed and put her Oasis headset back on.

 **III**

In a large Sector of the Oasis where the grass flowed like a sea of emeralds, Aikona sat atop a hill letting her lime green hair flow in the wind.

A red armored samurai came up behind her and bowed, "Congratulations on your win today."

"Thank you." Aikona didn't even turn back to him as she started out over the sea of grass.

Daito sat down next to her in the grass, "How'd you learn those Sword Skills so quickly? They were only implemented last month."

"I did Kenjutsu for two years. You could say I know how to use a sword." Aikona muttered.

"Ah. That would explain a lot." Daito said.

Aikona sighed as she looked out over the grass, "Halliday adored Sword Art Online so much that he dedicated an entire Sector of the Oasis to it. Could you believe that?"

"Yeah…I never really got into it that much. Pretty badly written anime if you ask me."

"Really?" Aikona turned her beautiful face to Daito's, "I've been trying to find the Asuna Yuuki skin for years. I'm not a fan either but it's the only one I haven't found."

Daito sniggered behind his hand, "Okay then."

"What's your name samurai?"

"Daito." He extended a hand.

She shook it, "Aikona."

"Er…" He eyed her katana, "Could you teach me a Sword Skill?

"Sword Skill?...Sure." Aikona stood up off the grass.

Daito saw that he just got an in game message from his good friend Aech.

 **Aech: Yo what're you up to man?**

 **Daito: Learning a sword skill from the same girl who defeated that troll warrior earlier today.**

 **Aech: Just remember dude. She could always have a shield instead of a sword in the real world.**

Daito closed his menu instantly.

 **III**

 **III**


End file.
